New Love Chapter 2
by CJWriter10
Summary: Here is the continuation of chapter 2 of The Vampire FanFiction New Love which involves Stefan falling for someone unexpected.


Chapter Two

By CJWriter10

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I guess Chris hadn't felt staying the night.

Last night had been so amazing. I could only wonder how Chris felt. I had tried my best to be gentle with him. I had certainly satisfied him though which was an added bonus.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, after getting dressed and saw Damon drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hello brother," said Damon.

"Hi."

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Damon.

"Fine."

He shot me a joking look. "I'm sure you did."

"Did you know Chris left before morning?" I demanded.

"No," Damon shouted.

"I can't believe it."

He smiled before responding. "Don't tell me he hurt your feelings."

"What do you think?

"Why don't you just talk to him before first period?" asked Damon.

"That's actually a good idea."

Damon have been too much at times but at the end of the day I knew he cared.

"SO how was it?" asked Damon.

"How was what?"

"Did you rock his world?" asked Damon.

"Shut up Damon!"

"Did you use protection?" asked Damon.

"Shut up Damon!"

"You really need to lighten up," said Damon.

Twenty minutes later I was at school and approached Chris who happened to be by his locker.

"Someone snuck out last night."

"I'm sorry," said Chris.

"You didn't even want to stay the night?"

"I had to go," said Chris.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

A confused look formed on Chris' face. "Maybe."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I just have a lot on my mind," said Chris.

"We should talk."

He thought about it before he responded. "Yeah, sure. Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I have to go."

Chris darted down the hallway and before I knew it he was out sight.

Several hours later it was time for lunch and as I was carrying my tray I saw Chris sitting down at a table all alone. He must have had a lonely life. I could only hope that the things would get better for him.

"Hi."

He just continued to read his book while he munched on some of his grapes.

"Please say something."

Chris put down his book and faced me. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be anti-social."

"We had sex. We should talk about it," I suggested.

"I actually need your help," said Chris.

I shot him a smile. "Anything."

"I was wondering if you could help me feed?" asked Chris.

"Of course," I offered.

"I really am sorry about last night," apologized Chris.

"Don't worry about it."

"It really was amazing," said Chris.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel, but I do know that I don't regret last night."

After school Chris and I were now scouting possible animals to feed on in the woods.

I decided to be brave and chose the topic of conversation. "So last night was your first time right?"

Chris' cheeks turned a slight shade of scarlet.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"How about you? Have you ever had sex with guys before?" asked Chris as I couldn't help but be a little surprised.

"Yeah. I've had sex with guys before in addition to girls."

"So things are a little ambiguous for you?" inquired Chris.

"You could say that."

I noticed a rabbit and instantly killed it and then handed it to Chris.

"Thanks," said Chris.

"Of course."

Chris instantly plunged his teeth into the rabbit and sucked up all the blood. "That was refreshing."

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Amazing. I think I actually will be able to handle being a vampire," said Chris.

"I told you."

I noticed that Chris had some blood around his mouth and immediately I took my finger to his face and wiped away the blood. I then sucked on my index finger as I enjoyed tasting the blood.

I ten immediately pulled Chris in while I massaged his mouth my tongue.

After a minute I pulled back.

"Wow," said Chris.

"You have no idea how much the sight of you feeding on me is turning me on."

"I can tell," replied Chris.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" I offered.

"Sure," replied Chris.

Twenty minutes later we were back at my place on my bed. Chris was slightly elevated on the bed as he was lying on his stomach. I inserted myself in him as I penetrated him. I could feel myself getting harder and harder inside him.

"Oh yeah," I grunted.

Sweat slowly trickled down my face as I continued to penetrate him.

A minute later I got off him and we were both lying on our backs.

"You're so hot Stefan," complimented Chris.

I leaned in to kiss him and once again my tongue massaged his mouth. I then pulled in and we both gazed at each other.

"I can't believe you seduced me again," said Chris.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I didn't say that," said Chris.

Tears started to flow down Chris' face as I then proceeded to think about how best to handle the situation.

"Hi, what's wrong?"

Tears continued to flow down his face. "It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"Sometimes I worry that I'm going to die alone. I mean this probably sounds pathetic, but sometimes I just to crawl up in a ball and die. I mean I hate to admit this, but I have no one," cried Chris.

A slight frown formed on my face. "That's not true."

"I don't understand?" inquired Chris.

I cleared my throat before I responded. "You're not alone. You have me…"


End file.
